Of wars and love
by Kuro no Hana
Summary: Mercedes and Evan are not only great allies, but also the best of friends...or perhaps their even closer than anyone ever thought. Mercedes x Evan. Collection of stories.
1. Death

_**Death:**_

He stood there staring at the soulless blue orbs that gazed right at him, pricing his heart with a burning pain that soon flowed through his body, numbing it. Salty droplets welled up at the corners of his hazel eyes while his throat became instantly dry and hard. He took a step forward; his frame stiff and rigid, tears fell from their places and landed on the murky ground. He took another step forward before his knees buckled and he found himself collapsing right in front of the unmoving body of the girl he loved.

Her hair was now coated in mud, filthy water, and crimson liquid from her blood. Her face held an expression of both relief and pain; the two emotions she had felt before fading. Her skin was pale and by her right side a wound was visible, showing her torn flesh.

By this time, he was shaking as he slowly stretched a hand towards the young woman near him. When his hand made contact he recoiled quickly due to the coldness that the corpse gave off.

"Mer-Mercedes?" His voice cracked when he tried to call out for her. This couldn't be happening; this wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to kill the Black Mage and come out of this ALL alive. Mercedes wasn't supposed to die. She shouldn't be lying on the ground, lifeless and icy. She was supposed to be cheering with him and the others; she was supposed be happy and ALIVE!

"NO!" His body jerked forward on its own as he hugged the dead and cold body against his alive and warm one, streams of tears rushed down his face as he cried out in agony.

"God, no...P-please n-n-no…." He screeched out. "Come back…please d-don't leave me, Mercedes!"

The figure he held made no motion to respond and when Evan felt someone touch his shoulder; his head jolted around and glanced up at Phantom and Aran. Both male heroes held a sorrowful face for both their friend in pain and their friend no longer alive.

"Evan, there's nothing we can do." Phantom whispered sadly. He understood what it was like to lose the one you love. "She's gone."

"No, she's not! She'll wake up soon, she's just sleeping." He wheezed out, his hold on the elf queen stiffened.

Aran growled at the boy's behavior. Mercedes was not only a good alley, but she was also a _**great friend**_ and if the blonde ever saw this it would distraught her. She wouldn't want Evan to be crying over her death, she'd want him to be happy about the Black Mages end.

"You're only making it worse by lying to yourself!" He snarled. "Now stand up and get a hold on yourself!"

Evan didn't move he sat there, still trembling as he cradled the dead queen. Though the tears still fell, the brunette did not make a sound, his sobs were silent. Having enough, Aran went forward and gripped Evan's collar before heaving the boy to his feet, forcing the unsupported figure to hit the ground.

When the small form made a connection with the ground Evan shrieked loudly and desperately tried to get out of the taller man's grip to check if the carcass was anymore damaged then it had already been. Aran grasp tensed when the brunette struggled to get away, he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his struggles grew stronger. "Let go of me!"

"Ahhhhh!" Aran release the kid when the boy's Dragon appeared by his distressed Master's side. Mir and Evan glared angrily at the two, but neither attacked. Even though Evan was upset, he would not attack his alleys. Instead he turned back to Mercedes and went to her lifeless body's side.

As Aran and Phantom moved towards the boy a voice spoke up. "Leave him alone."

Luminous approached the others and glanced at the anguished hero. "He'll learn soon enough that she's not coming back, but for now…let the boy grieve."

The other two peered at Evan and nodded before turning on their heels and leaving. Luminous took another glimpse at the successor and then he too left with the others.

This….wasn't supposed to happen. Mercedes should have lived. She wasn't supposed to die.


	2. Cold Embrace

_**Cold Embrace:**_

Dread flushed all thoughts out of her mind as she raced through the woods, feet pounding against the ground. Tree branches in the way smacked and scratched her face and arms, but Mercedes didn't pay much attention to it as she hurriedly sprinted on. Her breaths coming out in hasty wheezes as she gulped down air, her body begging for a break, but she kept going. She had to make sure that this terrible feeling was nothing more than misplaced worry. She had to make sure that Evan was okay, that he wasn't dead in teensy tiny pieces.

Skidding to a halt, Mercedes's eyes widen in alarm and her mouth froze in a gape as she observed the scene before her. Evan was on the surface of the earth surrounded by blood and gloomy water. His form was covered in slices and bruises, he had been battered up badly by the enemies; they all had. Mir was beside him, unmoving and also tattered up; both were still breathing, though shallow.

"Evan?" She called out lightly. "Evan!"

The young blonde rushed forward towards the brunette, ignoring her own injuries that were screaming for her to stop. When she reached her comrade, she gently placed a hand on his cheek to check if the boy was conscious. His hazel globes split open and eyed at the girl above him, observing her miserable appearance.

"Merc?" His voice was jagged and rough, but was also soft and weary.

Mercedes beamed at the other with an ice melting smile. "I'm here, Evan." She forcefully muttered. "I'm here, don't worry."

Evan raised a hand, shakily and grasped Mercedes's hand with an exhausted like manner. The fair skinned woman didn't pay any heed to him at first, desperately searching for a healing potion unsuccessfully, until he smoothly brushed his thumb over her wrist peacefully. She gasped quietly and gawked at the young dragon master. Droplets of salty liquid filled the young maidens blue spheres as she watched the dying hero gaze tenderly at her. Her heart was being squeezed and singed into ashes.

"Lie... down ...with m-me?" She could only choke on a sob at his request and nod.

She lounged beside him, his blood coating her skin, as he draped a frail arm around her and hugged her close. His breaths were becoming weaker with every passing moment as he rested with the girl he treasured. Mercedes didn't have any more healing potions and Evan was slipping away.

"Evan, I d-don't know if you can h-hear m-m-me right now, but I just w-wanted to say th-th-that I love y-you." Mercedes coughed out.

The dying male, who could no longer speak, grunted in response and merely squeezed her closer. His low breathing barely fanned the back of her neck, making the girl shutter in dismay. Mercedes laid there with Evan and wailed caringly as she felt the boy's warmth leave and all that was left was a heatless shell that used to be the love of her life.

Even when Evan had stopped breathing, Mercedes didn't move from his hug, instead, she laid there choking on sobs in his cold embrace.


	3. Kitchen

**Kitchen:**

Mercedes wasn't sure how she ended up like this. Cream was smeared in her hair as she laughed beside Evan, who had a cupcake in his hair, both pointing at a pie covered, less than pleased, Aran. Said warrior was glaring holes at both heroes, but the duo were too busy gasping for air as they snickered harder at the other's expression.

"Oh, my God! Ahahaha…nice shot, Merc!" Evan had managed out, wiping a tear from his eye.

Both of them were now coming down from their chuckles, but the glares Aran was giving them only sharpened. Mercedes inwardly flinched. Here she was acting like a mere child instead of an ass kicking hero.

"Do you two idiots think this is funny?" Aran growled his voice held no amusement. "The Black Mage could come back any day from now and you two are in here having a food fight?!"

Mercedes dropped her gaze to the ground while Evan stared back at Aran with a heated scoff. Evan didn't care; he and Mercedes were just having a little fun, so what if the two were being childish? It's good to have a little fun every now and then.

"So, Merc and I were just having a little fun." He stated loudly.

Aran walking fully into the kitchen and yanked the towel above Evan's head and wiped the cream pie off his face before he spoke again, his voice a bit harsher this time.

"I don't care what you think; the both of you should be training not wasting our food." Aran confronted the Elf Queen with a disappointed look. "I expected this out of the brat, but not you, Mercedes."

"S-sorry." She stuttered out, shame filling her being. "Your right I shouldn't be acting out so childishly."

Evan turned towards Mercedes, shocked. "Merc!"

"Evan!" She said bitterly. "Aran's right. We should be training not fooling around."

Not letting the brunette have a chance to react, she swiftly spun around and trotted out of the room, leaving both males to sneer at one another.

Mercedes went to her room to rinse the sticky cream out of her hair before she went to train. Once the sweet smelling frost was off, she left to the training field.

When she got there, Phantom was already training. She scowled; she really didn't want to deal with the other blonde at the moment. Phantom was a great ally, but he was a showoff and he had the ability to piss the Elvin woman off faster than lightning strikes. The thief, however, didn't move from his spot or even bother to saying anything to Mercedes. It left her confused, but thankful.

'_He'll leave soon._' She thought to herself already starting to train.

Mercedes trained and trained, until there was sweat covering her form and her breath came out in short and quick pants. Feeling eyes bore into her back, the blonde turned and met Phantom's eyes.

"What?!" She snapped at him, but the male didn't glance away, instead he began to walk closer, making Mercedes agitated. He stopped a few feet in front of her and then spoke.

"May, I ask what's got the Elf Queen in such a foul mood?" He smirked when Mercedes cursed.

"It's none of your business, Thief!" She shot back, her eyes daring him to speak again, so…he did.

"Well, if something's wrong with my ally, then I have to help them, right?" He questioned her, ignoring the growl that was released from her throat.

"Aran got upset at me and Evan for goofing off, now leave me alone."

"Really?"

"Gaaah!" She huffed in frustration. "Yes really!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Wha?" Mercedes blinked in surprise when the annoying man's voice became somewhat serious.

"Who cares if Aran got angry?" He shrugged, showing he wouldn't have been bothered.

"I shouldn't be fooling around with Evan like that." She said the matter flatly. "I should be training."

Phantom sighed and shook his head, making Mercedes's eye brow twitch in irritation.

"Just because you have to train everyday doesn't mean that you can't have fun. You can train and play around with Evan afterwards." Once that was said the king thief vanished from sight, leaving the queen to think over his words.

'Phantom's right. I have plenty of time to train and have a good time, right? I mean, there's 24 hours within a day. I can train and get some fun in too.' Nodding, Mercedes finally made her decision. She'd train and try to have a good time with the Dragon Master as well.

.

.

.

Wait.

.

.

.

Oh Great Spirit! Evan!

Mercedes sprinted from the training area and headed for the house the four; they still hadn't located Luminous, heroes stayed in. She busted through the kitchen door, receiving a shocked look from Evan.

"Mercedes!" Said boy grinned.

"E-Evan?" She moved and sat near him.

"Look," She started. "I'm sorry for being harsh, but me and you can still have fun and goof off, if you'd like."

"We can?" Evan questioned. "What about training?"

"Well, there's plenty of time during the day, we can train and enjoy ourselves, right?" She smiled and watched as the boy began to smile as well.

"Yup!" Evan beamed happily. "Oh, right!" Before Mercedes could ask what he was doing, Evan grabbed a cupcake from the countertop and offered it to the archer.

Mercedes gawked down at the frosted treat and then looked back up at Evan. The brunette was smiling at her, waiting for the blonde to do something. Bringing the treat to her mouth Mercedes froze, letting a sly smirk play across her face.

"Hey!" Evan jumped back, but it was too late, the sweet delicacy was already mushed into his face.

"Ahahahahaha…that's…ha…you get for pouring icing on me!" Mercedes stood, laughing, and ran off, a brown haired male hot on her tale.

Phantom was right. Mercedes could train _**and**_have fun with the green eyed hero, and that's exactly what she was doing now.


	4. Failure

_**Failure:**_

_"Failure, you're a complete failure." _"Shut up." Mercedes squeezed her eyes shut as she muttered to herself. Even now at 12:00 am the voices wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't even get a good's night rest.

"_Why?" The voices sneered. "You know it's true." The voice was thick with a mocking tone, taunting the young maiden._

"I said shut up!" She whispered harshly, trying not to wake anyone else in the house. Aran would be more than pissed if he was woken up at…WHEN THE HELL DID IT TURN 1:00?

"_They all blame you for what happened." _Mercedes recoiled; ducking under her covers, trying to block the voice's upsetting words. "No they don't! You don't know anything."

"_Oh, I do." They said, arrogance laced with every phrase. "I know it's your fault that Freud died."_

Mercedes shot up, sweat began to fall from her forehead, and her teeth clenched as tears began to build up in her sapphire eyes. "It wasn't my fault. I-"

"_If you were more useful than maybe that plan would have worked. Maybe, if you had been more powerful Freud would still be alive!" They snapped at her._

"No! I-i-i-i…I didn't mean to be so useless." The elf queen brought her knees to her chest, hugging them, choosing to hide her face, guilt bubbling in the pit of her stomach. It really was her fault. Freud would have lived if she had brought more healing potions with her. She truly did deserve to be called a hero.

"_It's your entire fault. You're nothing but a failure." The voices chuckled. "What's going to happen to Evan, hmm? Are you going to be the reason for his death as well?"_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The thought of waking everyone in the house was gone and was replaced by pure rage. Mercedes threw her blanket off her body and headed for the door. She stormed down stairs and went into the living room. Seeing no one a wake Mercedes sighed in relief, she didn't wake anyone.

She went to the fireplace and started a fire to get rid of the coldness that hung in the air. The orange flame burned on as the elvin female began to think over her actions during the Black Mages fight. She really didn't know if it was her fault or not. Mercedes was sure if she had had more healing potions that day than Freud would still be alive, so…maybe…it was her fault?

"Merc?" Said woman spun around and was face to face (more like face to chest.) to a young brunette who was staring at her with tired green earnest eyes. Evan?!

"Merc, what are you doing up so late?" The green eyed one yawned and waited for the elf to talk.

"W-w-well, Evan," She stuttered. "I-I couldn't sleep so I got up and came out here."

It wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the complete truth. Mercedes couldn't sleep; she couldn't sleep because she was about to go insane thanks to the voices.

"Is something bothering you? Because if there is then you can tell me, ya know." Evan watched Mercedes smile but she didn't bother to respond. Well, that would mean the boy would have to pry it out of her then.

"Mercedes." The young blonde jumped at the call of her name, but soon she froze up. And it wasn't because of the cool air either; Evan gripped her shoulders, making her gaze into his green orbs.

"Remember me and you promised not to hide anything from each other." Evan reminded her.

She flinched. "Y-yes."

"Alright then, tell me what's on your mind, Merc." Evan sat beside her, offering a warm smile.

The elf ruler sighed and looked down in defeat. She couldn't ever get anything past the dragon master; he could read her like a book.

"Well…you know about the war and about Freud, right?" She felt him stiffen at the mention of the former dragon master but Evan nodded none the less.

"I…" She paused trying to collect her thoughts. "I feel like it's my fault that the Black Mage is coming back, that it's my fault Freud died…I fell like a complete…"

"Failure." He finished for her watching the hurt pass through her eyes. "Yes."

"Maybe Freud would still be alive if I had been a little bit stronger."

"Merc..."

"Maybe something would have gone right if…if I wasn't so useless-"

"Mercedes, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Evan jerked up and watched as Mercedes became shocked. "You're not useless nor will you ever be useless. You're one of the strongest people I know, so don't you dare call yourself useless. And it wasn't your fault. You did the best you could just like you are not, so don't go around and blame yourself."

Mercedes remained speechless as the farmer's boy continued.

"Besides, I know this may sound bad, but I'm happy about all of this." Evan stated proudly. "Because I got to meet you; the kindest, strongest, smartest person I know."

Evan expected for the pointed eared woman to smack him upside the head for saying such things and for being so loud, but when the girl tackled him into a hug and mutter a soft "Thank you." Evan wasn't going to bother complaining.

'_**This time.' Mercedes thought 'This time I will not fail because now… I have Evan with me.'**_

**END**


	5. Fairy Tale

_**Fairy Tale:**_

When Mercedes was a young girl her mother always told her stories about how a brave knight in shining armor saves the helpless maiden. After hearing how the females were continuously pathetic and weak Mercedes swore to herself that she would be different; that she would be fearless and unbeatable. The girl kept true to her promise for many years, even when her mother and father passed away she still stayed sturdy without the help of a man. No matter how many odds were stacked against her Mercedes never gave up and denied to allow any male to try and defend her. She didn't let them shield her, no, she sheltered herself.

When war came upon the Maple world she found allies, ones who wouldn't dare to even think of trying to support her because she wouldn't let them. Mercedes fought alongside them but never behind her friends. Her head was always held high and she never even thought about giving up. It just didn't fit her character, because Mercedes was a person who thought highly of themselves, not above everyone else, but she did have a large amount of pride within her, but all elves had pride. Her pride rejected any man from aiding her, especially a _**human male. **_

Humans were filthy creatures who only did things for themselves, never bothering to assist someone in need without expecting something back in return. They were greedy people who didn't care about their own kind while her people shared their wealth with each other. Humans were bad, evil, and filthy; that Black Mage was an example of that. He destroyed others for power and tried to control everything through terror, a very revolting mortal. Mercedes wasn't the only elf who had distaste for the humans; in fact, all of her people had a dislike for them. So, there was no possible way, known to the Maple world that Mercedes, the Queen Elf, would ever fall in love with a human, right?

"_So…when are you going to tell him, Mercedes?" Both blondes paused and looked each other straight in the eyes, sapphire globes met violet orbs. Mercedes frowned at the other blonde before turning her head away from him._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." She said simply, refusing to look the thief in the face._

_Phantom smirked at the other hero before he moved in front of her, forcing her to look at him. "Oh? But I think you do." He said knowingly, teasing her. "You should tell Evan you like him."_

_Mercedes blushed in embarrassment, but then she summoned her bows and pointed them at the king thief. "I do __**not**__ like him! I would never have such emotions for a __**human**__!"_

_Before the other hero could comment someone else spoke up in an irritated voice._

"_Phantom leave Mercedes alone!" Aran sneered, watching them both with fire filled eyes._

That was the first time anyone had ever told Mercedes that she like Evan, and she had hoped the Phantom would have been the last, but hope wasn't on her side this time around. The next time someone had mentioned anything about her liking Evan it was Athena. Of all people to bring this topic up it had to be Athena?! Great.

"_Umm…uhh…Your Highness?" Athena had been unsteady when she addressed her Queen; still unsure if she was should ask her question. Hearing the shakiness from her friend's voice Mercedes looked up at the younger elf with a raised brow._

"_Yes, Athena? Is there something you wanted to say?"_

"_Well, my Queen, I was just curious…umm…do you have feelings for …Evan?" Athena asked, flinching when she saw Mercedes' eyes narrow._

"_O-of course not!" She shouted with a flushed face. "Evan is just an ally and a good friend, nothing more!"_

"_O-o-oh, sorry to ask you such an absurd question! I'll talk to you later, Your Highness!" Athena was quick to apologize and rush out of the room, leaving a very upset Mercedes behind._

Mercedes did say sorry for being so harsh, but she was starting to get tired of people asking these questions. She didn't have any feelings the expressed beyond friendship towards Evan. Evan was a trusted ally and an even better friend. He was kind and understanding towards almost everyone he met. He never once question other's loyalty, always having faith in others. He was handsome, Mercedes would admit that, but she did not love the Dragon Master. Yes the two were constantly around one another and yes the brunette continuously made her smile, but that didn't mean anything, right? It didn't mean anything even though she felt complete around him, she felt happiness seeping through her being and filling her with joy.

'_No, I don't have any feelings for Evan!' She thought to herself. 'He's…he's just a good friend nothing more…'_

'_Evan is just a friend right?' She glanced over at the brunette sitting beside her. He was watching some warriors' train, completely unaware of the thoughts running through his friend's head. Evan was very childish, but he was also intelligent and clever. He was nice and sweet, but he could also be a great leader ready to take charger and fight for those he cared about most. Evan wasn't like most men…he wasn't even like most humans, so it would be alright to have some sort of emotions towards him…_

"_Hey Merc, you okay?" The elf jerked out of her mind just in time to hear the others questions._

"_Y-yes…why is something wrong?" Mercedes answered, trying not to seem fazed. _

_Evan blinked. "Well you were staring at me for a while so I thought you had something to say. Do you?"_

_Mercedes felt her cheeks redden at being caught staring. She looked away from the Dragon Master in an attempt to hide the blush that was spreading over her face._

"_Nothing! Everything's perfectly fine!" She told him hastily, still refusing to look at him._

"_Mercedes…"Said elf froze when he spoke her name like that. Evan usually never called her by her full name unless he was being serious. He always used the nickname he gave her, (which never failed to anger Philius.) 'Merc'. "I can tell something's wrong and we both promised to not hide anymore secrets from each other, so what's bothering you?"_

_Mercedes felt the air around her heat up and she knew that her face must have been as bad as a strawberry. She looked towards the ground with a sad expression, her elf ears lowered as well, making the blonde look extremely adorable. She stared at the floor beneath them before she mumbled something under her breath._

_Evan frowned and leaned forward. "What? I couldn't hear ya, Merc."_

"_I said," Mercedes began, louder than necessary. "I don't want to tell you because I don't want to ruin our friendship."_

_Mercedes didn't glace up at the boy even when he moved in front of her, fearing to look him in the eyes. Evan placed his hand under the elf's chin and gently tilted her head upwards so that their eyes met. Ever green met sparkling blue in a heated clash._

"_Mercedes I promise I'll be you're friend no matter what you tell me." The Dragon Master grinned childishly at the shorter figure._

"_I…I…I think I might like you as something more than a friend!" She said, closing her eyes and waiting for the other to walk away, but instead she found herself wrapped into a tight hug._

"_I thought you'd never say that!" Evan picked her up and began to twirl Mercedes around with his eyes showing nothing but joy. Even though she was surprised at first, Mercedes found herself laughing along with the brunette._

Mercedes should have been furious with herself. She should have been disgusted with the fact that she had feelings for a human. She should have been fuming at the fact that she broke her own oath, but for some strange reason she really couldn't bring herself to be upset. In fact, Mercedes found that she's never been happier now that she's engaged to the young mage. She found that she loved being held by Evan, she found that she loved how safe she felt around the male. She loved how ironic this whole thing was. She told herself that she'd never be like the girls in the stories her mother told her about, but now Mercedes didn't mind being a Fairy Tale girl if it meant being with Evan.

_**END**_


	6. Fate

_**Fate:**_

She smile gently at the white haired man before her, fake happiness seeping off of her small frame in thick suffocating waves, making her false joy seem almost real. Everyone seemed to believe that the aura emitting from her was real, but the white haired man, Luminous, could tell just how hollow the emotions truly were. She was making it seem like she was enjoying being forced into this, but he knew she was falling apart on the inside. Neither wanted to go through with this wedding but the two had no real choice. Even though Mercedes was a Queen she needed to get married to someone so that the elvin kingdom would have a king. While Luminous had to stay close the elvin magic to keep the Black Mage's dark power within him under control, but only elvin people were allowed to live in Elluel, so he would have to marry an elf.

_Mercedes loved her kingdom and its people, so she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness to help protect it. It didn't matter what was best for her because Mercedes had to do what was best for Elluel, even if it hurt. She'd marry someone she did not love to protect her kingdom. She'd swallow her pride and pretend to be happy about the marriage, even though she wanted to scream in frustration because it didn't matter. It didn't matter that she was falling apart the longer it went on. It didn't matter that she was in love with someone else. It didn't matter that she wanted to run away, wanted to be selfish just once in her life. It didn't matter that she'd have to produce a heir for her kingdom later on. It didn't even matter when the man she wanted to be with confessed that he loved her, because she had to refuse him. She had to break his heart and tell him that she was engaged to someone else and that she was already in love when she wasn't in love with anyone else but him. It didn't matter that the man ran away with a broken heart and Mercedes went home shattered. It didn't matter because she was the Queen and her people came first._

Luminous was forced to watch as the once unbeatable elf Queen tore herself apart. He wanted to stop this, but both he and Mercedes knew that if he didn't stay in Elluel then the Black Mage's power would consume him entirely. He didn't want to cause his ally more pain to suffer through. Mercedes didn't deserve to be put through more hurt; she should have been with the person she loved. She should have been happy with Evan, not dreading a marriage with him.

_Evan just had his heart ripped out of his chest. He bought a beautiful ring made of gold and diamonds just for her. He got her alone in a breath taking area and then he asked her to marry him only to have her give him a sad smile and reject him. She told him that she was already engaged to someone else. He went home that day numb and uncaring about the rest of the world. The girl who he loved for a long time was getting married to someone, someone he knew as a friend and an ally, Luminous. _

She dried her eyes when she woke up each and every morning, refusing to shed a tear because she was strong and self-sacrifice wasn't uncommon to her. So, even with the pain bubbling up in the pit of her whole being Mercedes still managed to smile at everyone, trying to seem delighted about the situation. She' d have plenty of time for the rest of her life to cry when she didn't have to hold it back any longer, but for now she'll gulp down a whimper. While others saw her they'd see her coated in fake happiness, but when she was alone in the room she now shared with Luminous, she'd choke on sobs as her body shook with weeps. Luminous was there to comfort her, telling her that everything was going to be alright, that things would get better, but they both knew that things were only going to get worse.

_The dress that Mercedes had chosen for her wedding was beautiful, but it was a dress she hated. Everyone else thought the dress was perfect for her, but that only made the blonde hate it more. She couldn't stand how everyone thought they knew what was perfect for her, like how they thought Luminous was perfect for her when she wanted to be with Evan. Luminous was an intelligent and powerful mage who knew how to lead and that was the reasons the Elders wanted her to marry him. They didn't care about love; the only thing that they cared about was the kingdom, so if Mercedes was getting hurt in the process then so be it._

Six Months after the Wedding:

Mercedes and Luminous were now married and the two were expecting a child, much to the Elders joy. Mercedes was constantly faking her bliss whenever someone else was around, but she was slowly dying on the inside. Evan stopped talking to the other heroes and it was only caused Mercedes to worry about him. No one had heard from the Dragon Master since Mercedes had told him about her marriage, he wouldn't speak to anyone.

Months later, after a beautiful baby boy was born, a messenger came to deliver some horrible news to the King and Queen of Elluel. He caught Mercedes and told her something that finally shattered her. This message was what sent her beyond the point of help.

"I'm…I'm so sorry to tell you this but," He started, his face holding a sad stroked expression. "Evan, the Dragon Master, he…he committed suicide."

Something bottomless within Mercedes snapped and the elf queen simply turned away, and headed to her room without another word.

Later that night Mercedes, Queen of the Elves and Master of the dual crossbows, was found dead. The poor maiden had taken her own life upon hearing of her true loved one's death and the young lass also left behind a motherless baby boy. She finally decided to do something selfish and put herself to rest. The story of her life started happy but then became a nightmare for her. Fate is a strong and uncaring thing; some unlucky people end up as its victim and fate has no mercy for even the pure hearted heroes of the world.

_**END**_


End file.
